Taiyou no Senshi Leona
Japanese Title: 太陽の戦士レオーナ English Title: Fighter of the Sun Leona First Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona (Gravure Heroine version) Airdate: January 28, 2011 A school teacher of the Japanese-Lacquer-Hill Elementary School， Yui Kuwana(means a tight dress made of a mulberry) has been secretly keeping the peace of her town as a righteous heroine named Leona. Such one day， a monster calls oneself Carslur appears in front of Heromi(means a large sea) who is Yui’s student and is always bullied in the class. Hiromi， who has dreamed of a cartoonist， gets a wonderful pen from Carslur， and since that， Hiromi can draw comics very well all in a sudden. Hiromi becomes a very popular student of the class after the incident， but... The Fearful secret is hidden in the pen. Actually， anything drawn by the pen will be reality. As what Carslur exactly tells Hiromi， Hiromi continues to draw comics which entraps Leona in a pinch. Is a chance of an inversion in Leona who has been cornered by the invisible power!? Second Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona (Hyper Sexy Heroine version) Airdate: March 09, 2012 A teacher in Lacquer-Hill Elementary School， Yui Kuwana(means a waver of mulberries) is a righteous heroine named the Leorna and has kept peace of the town by stealth. One day， there’s strange rumor circulating that a kidnapper is aiming at students of the Lacquer-Hill Elementary School. The students are laughing their fears away at first， but the students really go missing. Yui makes haste to investigate it. Around the same time， the original boss of the kids， Sanpei(means hopefully be a good man) holds impure motive to attract mind of Yui， and then persuasively entices the two fellows， Kiyotaka(means highly pure mind) and Keita(means always enlightened) to capture the kidnapper. Sanpei and the two fellows put a stakeout where the incident has happen and built a trap to capture the kidnapper. But surprisingly， a person who appears there is the physical education teacher named Gotokuji(means gigantic virtue worshipper). Actually， Goutokuji has been possessed by Zeiron， the enemy of long standing. Zeiron has tried to restore the author of evil named Gurunthe by sacrificing children’s souls! Unfortunately， Yui is easily attached by Zeiron and the combatants because she cannot transform herself into the Leorna in front of Sanpei and the fellows. Well， is it possible for Yui to get out of a jam and to block resurrection of the author of evil， Gurunthe!? Third Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona (Heroine in Danger version) Airdate: June 22, 2012 ... It has been one year since the Dark Lord Garunte was defeated. An elementary schoolteacher Yui has been enjoying her days teaching kids， and much-awaitef school arts festival is only a few days away. That is when a beautiful new school doctor Sakura arrives at Urushigaoka Elementary School where Yui works. Sakura， who lives in the neighboring district， instantly becomes very popular among the children. In the meanwhile， Yui hears a disturbing rumor about ‘Heroine Killer，’ a mysterious evil monster defeating the heroines of the Imperial City one after another. Now the only districts where heroines remain are Urushigaoka and its neighboring area Asahi-cho. And a mad scientist Dr. Seeker and Galtahut the monster are closing in on Leona. Can Yui stop the heinous plans of Dr. Seeker?! And who is Sakura...? Fourth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - The Trap of The Art Monster Efdel Airdate: March 08, 2013 The annual cultural festival is coming soon at the grammar school. But evil approaches the school again. One day Manabe， the teacher of Class 1 in 5th grade， takes a pose as a model before his students who draw her to submit their paintings to the festival. The Evil King Garunte plans to let Efdel， an artist monster who works for Garunte， disguise as a famous painter， let the students draw cursed paintings and confine Leona’s soul in the world of a painting. As Garunte plans， Leona falls into the trap and suffers forever in the world of the painting. In the meantime， Leona’s statue is put at the school the day before the festival. Efdel makes Leona’s body a stone sculputure and puts it next to the students’ sculptures to complete Garunte’s collections. Can Leona overcome this danger? Fifth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona V Airdate: August 23, 2013 Yui Kuwana is a school teacher while fighting against evil as Leona. One day， Leona finds her student， Tsuyoshi Yanagi， in the crisis of getting hit by a vehicle. She saves Tsuyoshi by a hairbreadth but Traffic Monster named Hazardeor appears and tries to kidnap him! Leona boldly fights against Hazardeor but gets overpowered. But Tsuyoshi’s father purposely jumps into the battle and becomes a decoy. Meanwhile， Sanpei comes and rescues Leona. Sanpei tells her the sorrowful secrets of the Yanagi Family， the traffic accident that happened in her school... Sixth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Neon Genesis Airdate: March 28, 2014 The remnants of the Guild Mardo escaped to Earth. Leona goes to Earth to find the monsters. While she was looking for the last monster (Giniel)， she meets a girl named Madoka. Leona secretly observes Madoka and finds out that Giniel is living inside her house. Madoka is taken as hostage and Leona fights to save her. Gineil uses many weapons against Leona. Will she be able to defeat the monster? Seventh Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Ghost Monster Urameshiya Airdate: July 11, 2014 Mr. Oizumi is responsible for the Haunted Mansion， but the management was not going so well. Just when he tries to hang himself， Satan brainwashes Mr. Oizumi to defeat the four Sunlight Soldiers. Satan must eliminate them all in order to conquer the world. Satan plans to have an execution show of Leona in the Haunted Mansion... Leona falls into the traps of Ghosthouse. Leona fights courageously against Satan to save her students!!! Eighth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona (Super Heroine Chronicles version) Airdate: January 09, 2015 After King Grande of Never Planet deceased， Prince Grant was enthroned. The young king suffers from the expectations of the citizens and royal family. Just then， Grant finds out that there is a secret treasure， which has the power of ruling the world， hidden in the Doran Shrine. The Grand Duke sends out assassins to kill Grant but Leona the Warrior of Sun saves him. The King is mesmerized by her and accepts her to the royal family. But the Grand Duke uses Sirius， who is her ex-lover and pupil， to separate the king and the heroine. And King Grant tries to create a world where the children control the world… Ninth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona (Sexual Dynamite Heroine version) Airdate: March 27, 2015 ''' Leona the Sun Fighter is given the mission by the Galactic Police to keep on watch with Queen Rina from the Planet Gargan， who is famous for invading other planets. Leona succeeds in becoming Rina’s private teacher; but as she spends more time with Rina，Leona feels dishonest because she finds out that the queen isn’t a wicked PERSON. One day， a man whose planet was invaded by Queen Rina tries to kill her. While Rina is asleep，Leona transforms and drives back the enemy. But the queen’s attendant watches Leona and informs the queen about her private teacher. Queen Rina feels betrayed by Leona and attacks her，but Leona does not fight back because she feels bad for what she has done. Leona is now tortured by the attendant but Queen Rina cannot watch it anymore. She releases Leona but the attendant betrays the queen. After hearing the death of Rina，Leona returns for vengeance. Tenth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Lamp Majin Aladdin Episode '''Airdate: August 14, 2015 Yui Kuwana， the teacher of Urushigaoka Elementary School， fights as Leona to protect her students from Garunte. One day， a student brings the magic lamp to school and they start rubbing it. Then Aladdin spouts out of the lamp to grant the children’s wish but the genie miss hears them. The genie attacks the children but Leona makes it on time before they get hurt. But she did not know that Aladdin seeks vengeance for what she had done thousand years ago. Aladdin overwhelms Leona and… What happened thousand years ago! Garunte uses Aladdin to defeat Leona and…! Eleventh Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona (2016) Airdate: January 22, 2016 Yui Nyuna is the teacher of Urushigaoka elementary school and fights with evils as the Justice Heroine Sun Soldier Leona. One day， Yui plans to take place Tokusatsu Hero Show， The Galaxy Detective Braver， to encourage transfer student Yuzuru. Yui thinks the show is going on successfully， but combatants of the Satan Garunde sneak into the show. The show becomes disaster. Yui transforms into Leona and beats combatants. But Syuji Kondo， he is the actor performs Braver， is looked down by children because he can’t fight with evils. After that He hates Leona， and deals with Satan Garunde to become the Devil Braver. Devil Braver tries to revenge Leona but… Twelfth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Burning Chef Majin Umaialuyo Episode Airdate: July 08, 2016 Fighter of the Sun， Leona from Never Planet is a messiah for children. She has protected child from Devil Garunde as a Yui Kuwana， homeroom teacher of the room 3 of fifth grade in the Urushigaoka elementary school. One day， she visits a her student Hiroshi Koizumi’s home to see his parent. Hiroshi’s father Kensaku Koizumi runs small Chinese Restaurant “Taisho-Ken” but the business situation of the restaurant is pretty bad due to his innocent character. Moreover， Syu Ken Chin， Kensaku’s rival and famous Chinese cook plots takeover of “Taisho-Ken” by various means. Finally they make a match in TV program “Burning Food Battle!” Syu Ken Chin sold his soul to the Devil Garunde and becomes Burning Chef Genie “Umaiaruyo” to attacks Kensaku. Reona fights back “Umaiaruyo” but she is thrown flour into her eyes and is cooked as a ultimate cuisine of court “Grilled Heroine.” Thirteenth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Toy Majin Toyzamasu Episode Airdate: March 10, 2017 Fighter of the Sun Leona is a justice heroine who came from the planet Never Planet where only children live. She works at Urushigaoka elementary school as a teacher Yui Kuwana. One day， one of her student Tatsuya Kaminuma is bullied by class mates. Because Tatsuya’s TOY Boy Doll which was a Christmas gift from his father is teased by other students. Tatsuya’s father Yohei Kaminuma used to a popular child actor of the TV program with special effects “Future Fighter TOY Boy” but now he runs candy store. Yohei is unhappy with that children recently does not play traditional games， so he hates children now. Satan Garunde utilizes his hate to transform him into Toy Genie Toyzamasu. Can Leona protect children from Toy Genie Toyzamasu? Fourteenth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Natsuyasumi Majin Shukudain-hen Japanese Title: 太陽の戦士レオーナ 夏休み魔人シュクダイン編 English Title: Fighter of the Sun Leona - Summer Holiday Genie Syukudain Airdate: September 08, 2017 Yui Kuwana, homeroom teacher of 5th grade, class 1 in the Urushigaoka elementary school, fights with evils through transform into Fighter of the Sun Leona. One day, when Yui is teaching a supplementary lesson at the end of summer holiday, she knows that her student Yuki Hotta， the most brilliant student in her class, can’t make fun memories during summer holiday， because his mother imposes him a special education. So, she tries to make fun memories with Yuki and her students. However, Tsuyoshi Shukuda, he went to forest to search Tsuchinoko (a new kind of snake) for his homework during summer holiday 30 years ago and went missing, becomes Monster Syukudain to start super heroine collecting as his summer holiday’s assignment. Is Leona able to release her students from curse of summer holiday and make fun memories with them!? Fifteenth Movie: Taiyou no Senshi Leona - Undōkai Majin Tsunahikin-hen Japanese Title: 太陽の戦士レオーナ　運動会魔人ツナヒキン編 English Title: Fighter of the Sun Leona - Sports Day Genie Tsunahikin Airdate: October 27, 2017 Yui Kuwana, homeroom teacher of 5th grade, class 2 in the Urushigaoka elementary school， transforms into Leona to fight with evils. One day, Jiro Hoshino who is an anchorman in relay as a last resort in his class declines a participation in the sports day. Jiro’s father Nitetsu dedicates his entire life to the sports day without taking care of his family and gives Jiro special education. Jiro’s refusal is rebellion against his father. Great Satan Garunte turns Nitetsu into Sports Day Genie Tsunahikin by using Nitetsu’s strong desire for sports day and lets him hate skeptical child to sports day and Leona. Is Leona able to survive from sports day that is organized by Garunte and retrieve wholesome sports day? Category:Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action